


bite marks and bloodstains

by poetictragedy



Series: derek hale's dark passenger [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Derek, F/M, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Neighbors, Nipple Play, References to Drugs, References to Previous Murders, Scratching, Serial Killer Derek, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a college graduate living in a new apartment building, where he meets a woman who's everything he's not.</p><p>(warning: this fic does <em>not</em> have a happy ending; read at your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite marks and bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Finch song of the same name.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find and any warnings I did not catch.

Derek kills three more people in the years after Isaac Lahey.

The first two don’t really matter. They were just a drug dealer that cheated him out of some pills and a prostitute that wouldn’t keep her trap shut for more than five minutes. He killed them both without thinking about it and left their bodies for the cops to find in the gutters.

But the last one? That one matters the most, even to a psycho like him.

The third one comes a few weeks after Derek’s twentieth birthday. He’s walking back from the corner store, about to open a pack of cigarettes when he hears someone screaming. The noise catches his attention and he follows it, soon realizing that the person screaming is a little girl.

Derek gets closer and sees that a man has her against the hood of his car and something snaps in him. Even though he’s pretty fucked up and has no emotions for anyone else, Derek doesn’t want to see anyone get hurt —  _especially a child_.

The girl keeps screaming and Derek goes over, tearing the guy off of her, shouting for her to leave, to go to the store. She’s trembling, her clothes are torn, and Derek yells, “Go!" at her, making sure she doesn’t see his face.

Once she’s no where to be seen, Derek takes the knife from his pocket, snaps it open, and puts his hand on the guy’s mouth. He sinks the blade into his gut and twists it, snarling down at the asshole as he continues to twist and thrust the blade in.

Derek doesn’t move until the jerk stops moving. He quickly leaves and makes sure that no one saw him before heading back to his dorm room which, fortunately for him, is empty. 

The next morning, Derek grabs a newspaper and sees the man’s face on the front page underneath a headline saying ‘Serial Pedophile Found Dead’. There’s no mention of him or the little girl but Derek keeps an eye out for the next couple of months.

No one comes for him, though.

Derek graduates not long after that, doing it a year earlier than anyone expected him to, and when he turns twenty-one, he gets money from his parents’ insurance policy on the house. Which is more than enough for him to live on but he gets a job, anyway, and moves into an apartment.

Which is where he meets _her_.

 

 

 

**xx**

 

Derek’s only been in his apartment for two days before she comes by. He wakes up when he hears the knocking on the door and stumbles to answer it, wearing a dark gray Henley and a pair of plaid pajama pants. His hair is going a dozen different ways and he tries to tame it, pushing it down with his fingers, but it doesn’t comply.

Deciding not to fuck with it anymore, Derek just opens the door and blinks when he sees an attractive woman standing in the hallway. She’s wearing a purple blouse and a black skirt, her hair spilling over her shoulders in dark curls. A smile stretches across her face when she sees Derek and she lifts the casserole dish in her hands.

"Hello," she says, her voice bright and sweet.

"Hello." Derek leans against the door and smiles. “Can I help you?"

A touch of colour bleeds into her cheeks and she clears her throat. “I’m your neighbor — I live in 4B — and I thought I’d welcome you to the building," she says, rolling a shoulder nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, thank you. That’s very sweet."

"Jennifer," she says and Derek blinks, confused. “My name is Jennifer."

Derek mentally smacks himself and laughs. “Shit, sorry. I just woke up, so I’m kind of slow," he mumbles and shakes his head. “Nice to meet you, Jennifer, I’m Derek."

"Nice to meet you, Derek." Jennifer smiles brightly and hands him the casserole, their fingers brushing lightly. “I just wanted to drop that by and say welcome to be building. If you need anything, let me know!"

"Yeah, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind." Derek murmurs the words and waves a little when she does, watching as she turns around. His eyes immediately go to her ass and he licks his lips slowly, shaking his head. 

As he goes back into the apartment, Derek wonders what he did to deserve such a smoking hot neighbor and thanks the universe for the gift they’ve bestowed upon him. 

Derek takes the casserole - which is still piping hot - into the kitchen and takes the top off, inhaling deeply. He can smell cheese and pasta sauce and ricotta, which makes his stomach growl happily. It’s been a while since he’s had a home cooked meal and he goes to grab a plate and a spoon, serving himself a huge helping.

Then he takes a bite, then another, and another before realizing that there’s no meat in the lasagna. He look down at his plate, pokes a few pieces of noodles like maybe the meat is hidden somewhere, and huffs in disappointment when he can’t find it.

 _‘Who the fuck makes a meatless lasagna?’_  Derek thinks as he stares at his plate, licking his lips slowly. _‘That kind of defeats the whole purpose of a lasagna.’_

But Derek eats the whole thing in one night because even though it doesn’t have any meat in it, it’s still delicious, and it’s a hell of a lot better than the takeout he’s been eating for the past two days.

The next day, he takes the dish down to Jennifer’s apartment and thanks her for the food. Derek tells her that it was delicious and that he ate all of it almost in one sitting, which makes her laugh. She promises to make him something else and to have him over, to which Derek gladly accepts.

For the next few weeks, Derek settles into his new life. He’s having a good time at his new job and Jennifer supplies him with good company and even better food every now and then. It’s nice to have someone to talk to, even if Derek would much rather be alone, but Jennifer is pretty and sweet and he isn’t about to turn her away.

 

 

**xx**

When Derek comes home one evening, Jennifer is waiting for him outside of his apartment and he isn’t annoyed to see her. He isn’t sure what they’re doing, if they’re just friends or if he’s entered into some kind of weird relationship, but if he gets food out of the deal, he isn’t complaining.

"Jennifer," he greets her, smiling as he goes to unlock the door.

"I thought you’d be hungry when you got off from work." Jennifer shrugs her shoulders and follows Derek into his apartment, moving into the kitchen where she spends most of her time. 

At the mention - and  _smell_  - of food, Derek’s stomach growls and he laughs as he sets his laptop bag down on the couch. “I am starving," he mumbles and goes into the kitchen, peeking over Jennifer’s shoulder.

"Pasta with turkey meatballs and a homemade marinara sauce."

"That… sounds really good." Derek laughs and grabs two plates, his eyes settling on the covered cake carrier on the counter. “What’s in that?"

Jennifer blinks and turns, biting her lip. “Red velvet cupcakes," she says and Derek thinks he could kiss her right then. He may have to go to the gym and burn off all the extra calories she’s pumping into his system but he’ll happily do that.

They plate the food up and move into the living room, where Jennifer curls up in his recliner with her legs tucked underneath her. She has her plate on the armrest and she’s talking, at length, about some asshole kids in her fourth period English class.

Derek listens and nods, trying to make like he’s interested in what she’s saying but he fails at it a few times. Thankfully, Jennifer doesn’t seem to notice and she just keeps talking while Derek eats. They drink beer and she washes the dishes before bringing the cupcakes back.

"Red velvet is my favourite," Derek says, grabbing one of the fabulously decorated cupcakes, peeling the paper away from it. He takes a bite and nearly moans at the taste because, fuck, it’s so good.

When he looks up at Jennifer, she’s swiping her finger through the icing on top and sucking it off slowly. Derek nearly chokes on the bite in his mouth and downs it with half of his beer while she looks at him curiously.

"I’m fine," he croaks and coughs a few times, his cheeks red. She laughs at him and comes over to pat him on the back, her hair falling in front of his face. It smells like strawberries and cream and Derek’s eyes flutter shut.

Jennifer moves away then and continued to lick icing off her finger like she  _knows_  what it’s doing to him. At one point she even sticks the whole thing in her mouth and hollows her cheeks out as she pulls it from between her lips.

God, Derek is so fucked.

After they’ve both eaten two cupcakes a piece, Jennifer says she needs to go home and grade papers. Derek walks her to the door and leans against it a little, watching her walk into the hallway. When she turns around, he leans down to kiss her gently and smiles when she makes a surprised noise against his mouth.

Jennifer breaks the kiss after a moment and brings a hand up to touch her mouth, smiling against her fingertips as she looks up. “Goodnight, Derek," she whispers and kisses him again before walking down to her own apartment.

Once Jennifer’s inside, Derek shuts his door and runs a hand through his hair, licking his lips quickly, dragging his teeth along the lower one. A smile spreads across his face as he goes around, cleaning up the beer bottles and the tops and puts them in the trash.

For the first time in his life, Derek thinks he may be feeling…  _something_.

That night when he’s laying in bed, Derek thinks about what it would be like to be a normal person, to have normal relationships. But just before he falls asleep, he thinks about what Jennifer’s blood would look like on his hands.

 

 

**xx**

A week later, Derek grabs a case of beer and a movie from the shelf before walking down to Jennifer’s apartment. They haven’t spent much time alone since the other night when they kissed and Derek figures he would surprise her with a movie night.

Which is completely out of his character and it scares the shit out of him.

Jennifer opens the door a few minutes after Derek knocks on it and she smiles, ushering her into the apartment. It’s the first time he’s actually been inside and it looks clean, with pictures on the wall and flowers in a vase beside the door.

"I thought maybe you’d want to watch a movie," he says, holding the DVD case up, wiggling it around a bit. It’s a horror movie, something he borrowed from a kid at work, and she laughs.

"After I grade some papers, sure." Jennifer moves into the kitchen and Derek follows her, setting the beer and the movie down on the table. He drops down into the seat beside hers and looks at the papers she’s already graded.

For a few minutes, neither of them speak; the only noise that can be heard is the soft noise Jennifer’s pen makes against the paper. Derek watches her with a smile on his face and puts his hand on her thigh, stroking it slowly.

A small gasp escapes her throat and she stops writing mid-word before finishing, setting the pen down. “Are you trying to distract me?" Jennifer asks, smirking as she looks up at Derek, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Maybe," Derek replies and grins, inching his hand higher up on her thigh, slipping it underneath her skirt. She’s not wearing pantyhose and, as far as he can tell, never really does. Her skin is smooth and soft and it feels amazing underneath his fingertips.

"You know I need to grade these before tomorrow."

"Grade them in the morning."

Jennifer chews on her lower lip for a moment and watches him carefully, her eyes searching his face. “Fuck it," she mumbles and laughs, pushing away from the table before coming over to straddle Derek’s lap.

The hand on her thigh goes up to her hip and Derek moves the other to the back of Jennifer’s head, bringing her down. Their lips move together slowly and he growls against her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, nibbling on it a little.

"Should we do this in the kitchen?" Derek murmurs against her mouth and when Jennifer tells him to shut up, he laughs. He kisses her again as he moves his hands down, gripping her ass so he can lift her up when he stands.

Derek lays Jennifer back on the table and pushes the papers onto the floor, not caring where they go. All he cares about is her mouth on his and those little noises that escape when he sucks on her lower lip. She gets a hand in his hair and tugs him closer, one of her heels sliding up the back of Derek’s leg.

A shudder runs down his spine and he moans against Jennifer’s mouth before pulling back, running his tongue along her jaw. He sucks on the hinge and bites it, smirking when she lets out a high pitched squeal in response. 

"Derek," Jennifer sighs, running her fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. She squeals again when he bites her neck and laughs when he nuzzles her, rough stubble scraping along her skin.

The hand in his hair moves down and between them, long fingers working on undoing the button of Derek’s jeans. He sucks in a breath and moans appreciatively against Jennifer’s neck, only pulling back when she starts to shove his pants down.

When Derek straightens up, he looks down at Jennifer. She’s spread out on the table with her hair fanned out around her head and her chest rises and falls with each pant. Derek bites his lower lip roughly and pushes his jeans down, toeing out of his boots, kicking them away.

"Do you have any condoms?" Derek asks as he steps out of the denim, throwing them somewhere toward the fridge. Jennifer blushes and shakes her head slowly as she pushes herself up onto her elbows. “Are you on birth control, then?"

"Yes," she answers, breathless.

That’s all Derek needs to know. He leans in and kisses her sweetly, flicking his tongue against her lips as he moves a hand behind her, unzipping the top of her skirt. The other hand moves along the front of her blouse and he pops the first couple of buttons, nipping her lower lip before pulling back.

Jennifer helps Derek remove her clothes. She takes her blouse off and throws it somewhere onto the floor before reaching around, unclasping her bra. It gets peeled away from her body and Derek watches her, eyes wide, and swallows hard.

"Fuck," he hisses and moves his hand along her side, cupping her breast in his hand before leaning down to kiss along her collarbones. A quiet moan leaves Jennifer’s throat and she tips her head back, her fingers carding through his hair.

After a moment, Derek pulls back to take the rest of his clothes off. She follows suit, wiggling out of her skirt and then her panties, tossing them over the edge of the table. Once they’re both naked, Derek runs his hands along Jennifer’s thighs and spreads them.

Without thinking, he drops onto his knees in front of the table and grips her thighs tightly, tugging her toward the edge. He buries his face between her legs and flicks his tongue against her clit before wrapping his lips around it, sucking slowly.

Jennifer moans and leans back on one hand, moving the other to the back of Derek’s head, her fingers tangling in his hair. She watches him with hooded eyes and squeaks when the tip of his tongue touches her slit, teasing her entrance before sliding in.

"Oh…  _oh_ , Derek."

When she says his name like that, the perfect mixture of sweet and dirty, Derek tongue fucks her slowly, moving up to lick her clit. He sucks on it and moves a hand between her legs, running the tip of a finger around her entrance before sliding it in slowly.

A loud moan fills the air and Jennifer tips her head back, the hand in Derek’s hair tightening, gripping the roots harder than before. She grinds her hips against his face and hand, gasping when Derek slides a second finger in, crooking them slightly.

"Fuck, oh  _my god_ , Derek." Jennifer’s voice is breathless and her other hand grips his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. She’s moving her body against his and Derek sucks on her clit relentlessly, fingering her quickly. He doesn’t want her to come, not yet, but wants to get her as close to the edge as he possibly can.

Derek switches his position; he moves his fingers up and rubs Jennifer’s clit quickly, slipping his tongue inside of her. She tastes sweet and amazing and he wants her to come on his face but also wants to feel her clench around his cock.

The thought has him throbbing and he moans against her, pulling away before standing up, pressing the head of his cock against her slit. “You ready?"

"God, yes." Jennifer lets out a quiet, breathless laugh and wraps her arms around Derek’s neck, biting down on her lower lip. She opens her eyes and looks at him, though they flutter shut almost as soon as he starts sliding into her.

Jennifer’s tight and hot and wet around him and Derek is almost certain that it’s never been this good before. He’s been with a bunch of different women over the years and he thinks that Jennifer is either the best or she’s a close second to Kate Argent.

As soon as his cock is buried inside of her, Derek presses his face against her neck and kisses it, biting along the hollow of her throat. He starts to thrust slowly, his shoulders bunching together as he presses his hands against the table, pushing Jennifer down against it.

Long legs wrap around his waist and he sighs, rotating his hips as he moves down, sucking and biting and kissing along Jennifer’s chest. He makes his way to her nipples and bites down on one, sucking it between his lips as he thrusts in quickly.

"Fu —  _fuck_ , oh my god." Jennifer tightens her hold on Derek, her arms hooked around his neck and her legs around his waist. One of her heels is pressing against the back of his thigh and she uses that for leverage, moving her hips against Derek’s.

A groan leaves Derek’s throat and he sucks on Jennifer’s nipple harder than before, bringing one of his hands up to cup her other breast. He squeezes and kneads and pinches her nipple between his fingers, rolling it gently as he thrusts into her harder.

Jennifer’s muscles tighten around him and it feels like heaven on earth and Derek’s pretty sure he never wants to leave. He wants to be in this moment because it’s sweeter than anything else he’s ever experienced, and he moves his mouth over, flicking his tongue against the nipple he’s got pinched between his fingers.

"I’m… I’m getting close, Derek. Oh my fuck — oh my fucking  _god_ ," she moans, dragging her hands along Derek’s shoulders, scratching him. A little bit of blood comes to the surface and he growls, fucking her harder.

As he speeds his thrusts up, Derek straightens and looks down at her, licking his lips, hissing when Jennifer scratches his biceps. He loves the pain, though, and heat pools in the pit of his stomach, letting him know he’s getting closer.

"Come for me," he breathes and moves his hand down, rubbing her clit with the pad of his middle finger, his hips slapping against hers. She looks up at him for a moment before her eyes roll back and she arches her back, dropping a hand to play with her own breasts.

Jennifer squeezes them and rolls her nipples between her fingers and moans so sweetly, her breath speeding up as she gets closer. Derek thinks he could come just from watching her do that and he groans, her muscles tightening around him as she comes.

When her orgasm hits, Jennifer squeals loudly. It’s ear-piercing and she makes a sobbing noise as she comes down, her entire body quivering and Derek comes not long after she does, his hands bruising her hips he’s holding onto her so tightly.

They collapse against the table together and Derek lays his head against Jennifer’s chest, listening to how hard her heart is beating. He laughs breathlessly and kisses her collarbone lightly before pulling out, taking a step back.

"God  _damn_ , you look good spread out like that," he mumbles and comes back, running his fingertip from her entrance to her clit. Jennifer shivers and whines, pushing his hand away, which makes Derek laugh.

Jennifer breathes harshly for another five minutes while Derek gathers their clothes up, pulling his own quickly. By the time he’s gotten his shirt on, she’s sitting up with her cheeks flushed and her legs crossed at the ankles, a smile on her face. 

"That was amazing."

"Mmm," Derek hums in agreement, handing her clothes back to her with a grin. He kisses her gently and grabs a beer from the case on the end of the table, marveling at how they didn’t end up on the floor.

Once she’s dressed, Jennifer and Derek pick all of her papers up and set them back onto the table. She blushes as she sits down, grabbing her pen before going back to grading, like they hadn’t just fucked on the table.

Half an hour later, she’s done grading and has everything put up. She joins Derek on the couch, her body pressed tightly against his, and they kiss for the entire duration of the movie. At the end, they go into Jennifer’s room and Derek fucks her into the mattress before making her come over and over again.

When Derek goes home that night, he decides that he loves living down the hall from Jennifer and loves the benefits he’s getting even more. Free dinner, sex with a gorgeous and amazing woman, and baked goods… who _wouldn’t_  love that?

 

Derek and Jennifer see each other almost every night for two weeks. Their sexual encounters are almost always the same, though she does bite and scratch him more than she did in the beginning. That makes Derek wonder if it would be okay to introduce some bigger, dirtier kinks into the bedroom, and waits for Jennifer to get a free weekend before bringing them up.

 

**xx**

It’s the first weekend of Spring Break and Jennifer has more than enough time to spend with Derek, which makes him happy. The plans he has for their exploration will probably keep her out of commission for a while and when he explains this to her, she doesn’t seem to be worried.

"I know you’d never hurt me," she says with a smile and as much as Derek wants to tell her that he never will, he can’t make a promise like that. So he doesn’t say anything, just kisses her gently.

They plan to spend the weekend in Derek’s apartment. He buys plastic sheets (and gets the stink eye from the woman at Wal-Mart when he buys condoms, bandages, and triple antibiotic ointment with it) so they don’t get the real sheets or mattress dirty.

When Jennifer comes over, Derek’s just finished putting the sheets on the bed (doubling up just in case) and he meets her at the door. He’s wearing just a pair of basketball shorts and he smiles when he sees that she’s wearing a bikini top and a pair of short shorts.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks, his body thrumming with excitement because he hasn’t done this with anyone, not since Kate. He’s done it to himself several times when he’s gotten off and Jennifer’s seen the scars, which she thinks he got from an accident he was in a long time ago.

Jennifer sets her bag down by the door and locks it, grinning. “Yep," she says and follows Derek into the room, sliding out of her shorts as soon as they’re through the door. She’s not wearing anything underneath and Derek groans, biting down on his lower lip.

"Go lay on the bed." Derek’s voice is sharp and Jennifer obeys immediately, moving to lay on the mattress, laughing when the plastic makes a noise underneath her movements. “Take your top off," he says and goes to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer.

"Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?"

A laugh bubbles up from Derek’s throat. “I’ll tell you in a minute," he promises and grabs a knife from the drawer. It’s brand new and Derek will probably get rid of it after he’s killed Jennifer — he’s not sure yet.

"Oooh, a knife." There’s wonder in Jennifer’s voice and Derek smirks, his cock hardening as he turns, showing her the blade. “What are you going to do with that?"

"I’m going to cut you," Derek answers, simply.

Jennifer’s eyes widen and she’s shaking, he can tell, though she doesn’t show any sign of backing down. “Okay," she whispers and sits up on her elbows, licking her lips. “Just keep it where no one will see."

When she says that, Derek stops in his tracks and shudders. He looks down at this gorgeous woman who will do anything for him and wonders why he can’t just stop being the way he is. Why can’t he love her and be with her and be happy being normal for a while?

Instead of answering himself, he climbs onto the bed and runs the tip of the blade between her breasts. Her breath hitches and her eyes find his, holding his gaze as Derek cuts just underneath the left breast. A sharp gasp fills the air and Jennifer’s eyes flutter shut.

A stream of blood runs down her smooth, pale skin and Derek cuts the other side, in the same spot, before setting the knife down. He looks at the blood, then up to her, and moves his fingers through the mess, drawing shapes on her stomach.

"Fuck," Jennifer hisses, moaning in pain and pleasure when Derek’s hands press against the cuts. He drags them down, smearing blood across her skin and down her sides, his lip caught between his teeth.

Derek grabs the knife again and cuts her stomach, just underneath her navel, then goes along her side. The cuts aren’t deep enough to warrant any concern but they’re enough to cause blood to spill out quickly.

The smell of iron fills his nose and Derek hums, bringing the blade up to cut just underneath Jennifer’s collarbone. It gets thrown away then and Derek runs his fingers through the blood, coating his fingers and his palms, and he cups her breasts, kneading them carefully.

"Oh my god," she breathes, tipping her head back. Derek’s vision goes blurry and he moves in to bite along her chest, tasting blood on his tongue. He laps at the cut underneath her collarbone and then sucks on the bone, biting down.

Derek’s head spins when Jennifer tells him to keep going and he presses his cock against her thigh, grinding against her. He moans and bites her, making a trail from one shoulder to the other, making a necklace of bite marks.

Jennifer’s skin is so pale and the blood looks brilliant against her skin, shining and glistening in the light, and Derek thinks he could come just from biting and rutting against her. His hands go down and he squeezes her waist, palms pressing against the cuts under her breasts, and she moans loudly, lifting her hips off the bed.

One of her hands come around and Derek looks up when her fingers touch his cheek, turning to take the digits in his mouth. He sucks slow and hard, moaning around them as he continues to grind his cock against her leg. 

"Fuck, look at you," Jennifer whispers in awe, watching as Derek sucks her fingers, her other hand moving down between her legs. He looks down and watches her push one leg to the side, her fingers moving along her clit.

Derek groans and keeps sucking her fingers. He doesn’t know why he’s doing it, really, just knows that he loves the way they feel in his mouth. A shudder runs down his spine as he continues to rock against her, pulling his mouth off and his hands away from her body.

With shaky hands, he grabs the knife and hands it to her. “Cut me," he says and pushes his shorts down, wiggling out of them. His cock is hard and he gets a hand around the base, stroking it quickly.

Jennifer takes the blade and looks up at him, hesitating for a moment before bringing the knife down. She cuts from the ball of Derek’s shoulder to just above his nipple, repeating the same thing on the side, whimpering when he moans. Once he’s bleeding, she throws the knife away and runs her hands along his chest, pressing her palm against one of the cuts.

"Fuck, fuck…" Derek moans and continues to stroke his cock, closing his eyes tightly as Jennifer presses against his chest. Pain shoots through him and the fire in his stomach coils tighter, his balls tightening as he gets closer to coming.

He’s never been this hard before and he’s never wanted someone as badly and opens his mouth on a gasp, making a surprised noise when Jennifer’s fingers slide back between his lips. This time, Derek can taste his own blood on them and he groans, sucking eagerly, his hand pumping up and down his cock.

When Derek comes, his entire body shakes. He nearly bites Jennifer’s fingers before letting them go, panting and cursing as he shoots all over her stomach. The come mixes with her blood and Derek hisses, letting his body collapse on the bed beside her.

"Fucking hell." Jennifer laughs breathless and moves her hands back between her legs. They move at the same time and Derek watches her, breathing harshly, his cock spent and covered in his come and her blood.

A few minutes later, Jennifer arches off the bed and squeals Derek’s name when she comes, her hips stuttering forward. She slows her movements down and finally falls back down onto the mattress, whimpering in pain.

Derek kisses her, long and hard, before pulling back. He suggests they take a shower and she agrees, though she can’t stand up so he carries her into the bathroom.

They get in the shower together and Derek washes every last bit of blood off their bodies, making sure to scrub twice. Their skin is rubbed raw by the time they get out and Jennifer’s skin is slightly pink and there’s still blood trickling down her body, though not as much.

"That was the best sex - can you even  _call it_ that? - I’ve ever had," she confesses later when she’s laying on the bed and Derek’s applying ointment to her cuts. He puts bandages on them and she does the same for him before they lay down, their shoulders touching.

Derek’s nearly asleep when he hears Jennifer say, “I love you."

When he doesn't say anything, she curls up against him and falls asleep with her head on his chest, cheek pressing right against the bandage covering one of his cuts. Derek stares at the ceiling and listens to her breathe, realizing that he can't keep doing this; he needs to get rid of Jennifer before she gets too attached.

 

**xx**

Three days later, Jennifer comes over and Derek checks her cuts. He sees all the bite marks he’s given her have turned into impressive bruises. The sight of them makes his cock start to harden and she notices, a sly grin appearing on her face as she gets a hand between them.

"I can help," she whispers and Derek shakes his head. “Why not?"

"We can’t do this right now." Jennifer blinks at him and tilts her head in confusion, though her hand stays put between his legs. “I want to take you somewhere," he explains and kisses her gently.

Jennifer squeals and asks where. Derek says it’s a surprise and tells her to go pack some clothes, then to meet him in the parking garage in fifteen minutes. She kisses him and says she loves him on the way out of the door, which makes Derek’s insides twist.

In another world - in a  _perfect one_  - Derek would love her, too. He would be able to settle down with her and build a life and be perfect together but he just can’t. This world isn’t perfect and Derek can’t see anything else going on with them besides heartbreak.

And in his mind, death is better than having your heart broken.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek’s waiting for Jennifer by her car. He’s wearing black leather gloves and has his aviators on, grinning when he sees her come toward him. There’s a bag on his shoulder and he takes hers, putting them in the backseat.

There’s no one around and no one sees them leave. Derek’s driving, of course, and takes every back road he knows to get to a little cabin in the woods where he’s gone before. It’s one he explored one weekend after his grandmother died and no one lives there; it’s completely secluded.

When they get there an hour later, Jennifer goes in to explore. Derek stays behind, taking some time to pump himself up before doing this. He isn’t about to turn back now, he can’t, and he grabs his knife from the bag on the backseat.

Jennifer’s in the master bedroom when he gets there and Derek sees her on the bed, legs spread, leaning back on her elbows. “This place is nice," she whispers, her eyes going wide when she sees the knife.

Without saying a word, Derek comes over and pushes her down onto the mattress. His hand shakes as he puts it over her mouth and she’s still looking at him like they’re playing a game. Good, he thinks, she doesn’t suspect a thing. 

"I’m sorry," Derek whispers and, for a split second, he actually means it but as soon as the blade sinks into her stomach, it goes away. The hand over her mouth falls away and she screams loudly, beautifully, and Derek listens to it for a moment before putting his hand back. He looks away from her, out at the window and the moonlight shining down on the ground, and stabs her again. 

Derek sinks the blade in ten times before Jennifer goes still and her breathing stops. He only looks at her to confirm that she’s really dead and slits her throat for good measure before he leaves, grabbing his things from the car. There’s not much blood on his clothes but Derek gets rid of the shirt and the pants, anyway, changing in the middle of the woods.

The fire he starts is small and he throws his clothes in, wiping the knife off on his shirt before tossing it into the flames. He dresses again and waits for the fire to die down, for the clothes to turn into something unrecognizable, and heads back to the highway.

It takes Derek an hour to get to a gas station. He uses the payphone and calls a cab, shoving his jacket and aviators into the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. When the cab comes, Derek gives the man his address and sits back, thinking about Jennifer.

 

**xx**

A week after Jennifer’s death, the police find her body in the cabin. The only reason Derek hears about it is because he got on the elevator with an old woman who likes to gossip.

"Did you hear about that sweet girl in 4B?"

Derek blinks and shakes his head. “No," he murmurs, “what about her?"

"They found her dead in a cabin in the woods." The old woman shakes her head and mumbles ‘shame’ under her breath as she leaves the elevator.

And for a while, Derek expects someone to come find him. Then he remembers that no one knows they were seeing each other and, even if they did, the only piece of evidence they had against Derek is probably at the bottom of the ocean.

Even if they find it, he wiped the blood and fingerprints off before tying it to a cement block and letting it drop over the side of the bridge.

So Derek, as always, gets away with another murder.


End file.
